


You Are My Punshine

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Death, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't know why it happened. She didn't know who to blame. She didn't know how to move on. She didn't know how to live her life.<br/>All she knew was than even with all of her blankets and all the heat, the bed had never felt so cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Punshine

Arryn was swamped. Her desk was piled high with paperwork, documents and important letters littered the floor. Arryn felt she might pass out from the stress. 

There was a lot of work to do. She had to finish writing a paper for the local newsletter, she had to help Miles and Kerry with the script writing, she had to make sure her loans were paid, and she had to make sure her apartment’s rent was taken care of. She ran her hands through her hair, letting a breath of air escape her lips. Her heart didn’t feel quite right. 

Where was Barbara? 

She said she’d visit and they’d go out to lunch together. 

Arryn glanced at a picture frame that sat in the left corner of her desk. It was the only thing not drenched with files. 

It was a collage of her and her girlfriend of six years. It featured photos of them when they started dating, larger milestones in their relationship, and some ridiculous selfies Barbara taken of herself when she occasionally stole Arryn’s phone. 

Barbara was a goof but she was _her_ goof. 

Her attention was brought to her computer screen as she was reminded of all the work she had to do. She looked through her emails, eyes scanning the links and information inside. 

She was broken out of her trance as the phone rang. 

“Rooster Teeth Office, Arryn speaking.” She answered formally. 

“ _Arryn!_ ” 

It was Ray and he sounded like he was . . . crying? 

“Ray? Are you crying? What’s wrong?” Arryn feared he’d say something happened between him and Joel and they’d be breaking up. 

What she heard instead made her heart plummet into her stomach. 

“ _It’s Barbara…t-there *sniffle* was a…drunk driver *sniffle*… hurry._ ” 

Arryn, fear and worry gnawing at her insides, slammed the phone down without a proper goodbye and ran out of her office. 

**. / . \ . / . \ . / . \ . / . \ . / . \ . / . \ . / . \ . / . \ . / . \ . / . \ . / . \ . / . \ . / . \ . / . \ . / . \ . / . \ . / . \ . / . \ . / . \ . / . \ .**

Arryn could see the crash in sight. 

She could see the flipped car and police sirens and people gathered around the scene. 

She parked her car wherever, not giving a shit if she got a ticket. 

She opened her door and ran at full speed towards the wreckage. 

Gavin was bawling into Michael’s shoulder, the older of the two trying his best to offer comfort while trying to keep the obvious tears from streaming down his face. 

Ray was looking at Arryn with puffy red eyes, trying to send her a telepathic warning. 

When she looked at Joel, the man stood frozen like a statue, all emotion gone from his face. 

Arryn ran forward, past the yelling cops, past the rushing paramedics, past her broken hearted friends, and underneath the yellow caution tape. 

Her heart felt it was being stabbed over and over with a poisonous stake. 

Barbara lay on the ground, her left hand clutching her bleeding abdomen, her blonde hair splatted with blood fanned out underneath her. 

Glass shards and metal chunks surrounded the blonde. 

Arryn, her legs wobbly, walked and knelt by her injured girlfriend. 

“Barbara…” she gaped, holding Barbara’s right hand in her palms. 

The woman opened her eyes to look at Arryn. She smiled – a weak and sorrow filled smile. 

“H-hiya Arryn.” She managed, coughing a bit of blood as she spoke. 

Arryn threw herself at Barbara, tears falling from her eyes like an endless waterfall. She felt Barbara’s good hand rubbing the back of her head, the pale fingers running through her onyx hair. 

“P-promise me you’ll make it out.” Arryn wailed, her body heaving with sobs. 

“Shh…it’s okay…I love you.” Barbara said simply, trying to ignore Arryn’s request. 

The girl pulled herself out from Barbara’s neck and looked into Barbara’s blue eyes. 

“P-p-promise m-me, Barbara.” 

The blonde only smiled. 

“I love you.” She repeated. 

“God dammit Barbara!” Arryn bellowed, more salty tears falling from her eyes. “You can’t die! Y-you just can’t! I can’t live without you!” 

Barbara leaned forward, pecking Arryn’s forehead. “Please. Just … smile, for me. I just want to see you smile.” 

“How can I?! How can I ever find happiness if you’re not there!?” Arryn suddenly gasped, her lungs struggling without air. She was crying too hard. 

“ _You are my punshine, my only punshine_ ,” Barbara began. “ _You make me happy when skies are grey._ ” 

“Barbara, please no!” Arryn whimpered, another torrent of tears escaping her grey green eyes. 

“ _You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you._ ” 

Barbara leaned in and kissed Arryn. 

The onyx haired woman kissed back with the strongest fervor, spilling her broken heart’s content into her lover’s lips. 

Suddenly, Barbara was no longer kissing back. The lack of presence made Arryn cry in realization, the young woman departing as she opened her eyes. “ _Please don’t take my punshine away..._ " Arryn wearily finished. 

**. / . \ . / . \ . / . \ . / . \ . / . \ . / . \ . / . \ . / . \ . / . \ . / . \ . / . \ . / . \ . / . \ . / . \ . / . \ . / . \ . / . \ . / . \ . / . \ . / . \ .**

Arryn silently sobbed into the pillow she had, clenching the blankets with her white-knuckled fists. 

Her shattered state seemed it would never be fixed. Her destroyed heart would never be healed. 

She didn’t know why it happened. She didn’t know who to blame. She didn’t know how to move on. She didn’t know how to live her life. 

All she knew was that even with all of her blankets and all the heat, the bed had never felt so cold.

**Author's Note:**

> I cried while writing this. I cried even more while reading it again. I even made my friend Zach and Isabelle and Rachel cry. All I have to say is...I'm sorry.


End file.
